Hakerzy
thumb|300px|Informacja od MSP nt. hackerów Hackerzy - najczęściej utożsamiani są z oszustami. Samo słowo „hacker” najczęściej jest traktowane jak synonim. W czasie gdy hacker to osoba łamiąca zasady gry (a także prawo) w celu uzyskania jakichś korzyści, a oszust - osoba stosująca pewne triki, by zdobyć te korzyści (nie zawsze niezgodne z prawem). Na MovieStarPlanet hackerzy nie istnieją, jednak wiele osób nazywa tak oszustów, którzy wyłudzają w różny sposób dane umożliwiające wejście na konto (hasło, e-mail itp.). Użytkownicy MovieStarPlanet wymyślili również różnych hackerów. Kiedyś, na samym początku gry, może te postacie były prawdziwe, jednak teraz są to bajki służące straszeniu innych użytkowników. Popularni hackerzy Anonymous Nazywany/a przez niektórych „Anonymouse”. Jedna z najpopularniejszych hackerek. Według niektórych źródeł grupa Anonymous zaprzecza, jakoby ona była z nimi związana. Jego/jej postać ma fioletowe włosy w koku oraz kapelusz w trochę ciemniejszym kolorze włosów. Ma fioletowe skarpetki i czarne spodnie. Co ciekawe, nie ma koszulki - to stało się jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Hacker hackuje w ciekawy sposób: tworzy na forum temat „Little Test” i osoba, która na nim napisze lub w niego wejdzie, zostanie zhackowana. Następuje automatyczne wylogowanie. Wtedy na stronie głównej, w lewym dolnym rogu animację będzie wykonywać właśnie Anonymous. W tym przypadku trzeba wyłączyć i włączyć ponownie przeglądarkę. Jeśli Anonymous nie zniknie należy to powtórzyć, aż do skutku. Jeśli wpiszemy login i hasło jak ona wykonuje animację, przejmie kontrolę nad naszym kontem. W CTR będziemy mieć wtedy napisane „Hacked by Anonymous. I can do almost everything ;D Nobody's safe!” (po polsku: „Zhackowany/a przez Anonymous. Potrafię prawie wszystko ;D Nikt nie jest bezpieczny!”). Wiele osób zostało zhackowanych przez Anonymous. W przypadkach były tam osoby,które do dziś są sławne np. Ishacool. Co ciekawe, niektóre ciuchy anonymouse można znaleźć w sklepie. Kilka lat później założyła konta o nazwach Extra Test i Further Test. Te konta zostały zbanowane na zawsze. Znała trik, który pomoże się stać Deleted Userem. The Dolly The Dolly jest hackerką z Kanady, pisze po angielsku. Ma na sobie różową sukienkę z bufiastymi rękawami. Często też nosi białe legginsy z kokardkami, różowe baletki oraz maskę zakrywającą całą jej twarz. Podobno Dolly miała kiedyś 25 level i ktoś ją zhackował. Od tego czasu nauczyła się hackować i zaczęła się mścić. Zanim zacznie hackować, Dolly najpierw normalnie rozmawia (oczywiście po angielsku). Po pewnym czasie napisze (już w tłumaczeniu) „La, la, la...przyszliśmy po ciebie.”. Kiedy Dolly hackuje ustawia ofierze swój opis: „The Toys Have Come Out...To Play”, czyli po polsku „Zabawki wyszły, żeby się pobawić”. Hackuje na każdym serwerze, nawet polskim. The Clown The Clown pochodzi z USA, tak jak Anonymous. Ma na sobie zielono-czerwone ogrodniczki i żółte buty. Na jego twarzy maluje się złowieszczy uśmiech. Jest najlepszym przyjacielem The Dolly i prawdopodobnie jej bratem bądź chłopakiem albo jest to drugie konto Dolly. Nie wiadomo jak hackuje lecz prawdopodobnie w podobny sposób jak Dolly. Zakończył hackowanie w 2012 roku. Hackował na serwerze kanadyjskim. Samotniaa Samotniaa to polska hackerka, jednak pisze po angielsku. Jest cała ubrana na czarno. Istnieje plotka, że kiedyś Samotnię zostawił mąż, a jej córka zamieszkała u męża. Córka ta miała 8 lat i grała w MSP, stąd pomysł na hackowanie kont w tej grze. Kiedy ją spotkasz, nie musisz uciekać, jednak pod żadnym pozorem nie pisz jej nicku! Gdy to zrobisz, ona cię zhackuje. Jeśli jednak nic się nie zmieni, oznaczać to będzie, że zrobiła coś z innym kontem. Samotniaa pisze w statusie „Lonely forever. He will met you.”, co oznacza „Samotny/a na zawsze. On cię spotka.”. Ciekawostki * Za hackowanie na MSP można dostać blokadę na zawsze i na adres IP. * Co 15 dzień miesiąca odbywa się noc hackerów, czyli szukanie ich i np. udawanie hackera bądź zhackowanego. 1_h.png|Anonymous 2_h.png|The Dolly 3_h.png|The Clown 4_h.png|Samotniaa Miss Filly.png|Miss Filly 1468441_orig.png|Drugie konto Anonymous: cherelcole Kategoria:Elementy gry Kategoria:Stworzone przez użytkowników